Uninvited
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Following an extended courtship, Padmé finally gives up on ObiWan and shortly afterward meets a man more than willing to make a committment to her. And it ain't Anakin!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Some beings, even Jedi, claim that little pleasure can be had from a prolonged relationship. That lovers are taken for granted, habits are formed, and the sex – well, the sex becomes mundane and routine. Unless, of course one relies upon more adventurous exploits in the bedroom.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi however, could not bring himself to experiment that way. He supposed it was because he was too old-fashioned and conservative. But his partner, Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo didn't seem to mind.

And it's not like they needed help in that area.

Even after five years of seeing one another, just the sight of her evoked thoughts of an unpure nature, and often Obi-Wan was hard-pressed to control his lust in her presence.

However, when they were alone, all shields and barriers vanished, the passion flowed between them, and they shared themselves freely in both body and mind.

Just tonight for example. During a rather tedious report delivered to the Supreme Chancellor regarding the activities of the rebellious Separatist faction, a political group whose sole purpose was to destroy everything the Republic stood for, Obi-Wan found it most difficult to keep himself from staring at the young senator, and from touching her in even a most discreet fashion. Not that their relationship was a secret mind you, but as a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan understood the importance of maintaining a professional and serene demeanor during such occasions.

But once the turbolift doors closed as he escorted Padmé home, all decorum was flung to the stars, and the senator responded with as much fervor and demand that he, himself possessed.

By the time they had reached her bedroom, clothing had been peeled back and mouths plundered. And even before they had undressed completely, the Jedi Master was achingly erect and wanted nothing more than to feel the heated of her passion wrapped around him. But Padmé deserved much more, and he would take his time, knowing the pleasure to be found and delivered during the process was just as sweet as the end result.

Time and again he would bring the young woman close to release, only to withhold it at the last moment. Using both the touch of his fingers as well as his mouth and tongue, Obi-Wan would perform acts of pleasure, enjoying the frenzied sighs and moans that he would hear. As always, he would withdraw just as she neared completion in order so that they could share that most intimate experience.

It seemed a bit masochistic sometimes, but Padmé would retaliate by drawing his erection past her sweet lips and work the head and length of him with her tongue until Obi-Wan was a writhing, trembling mass of need, only to withdraw the pleasures of her mouth just before he had reached fulfillment.

By the time they would join together, every sense was heightened, their nerves endings on fire, and climax would overtake them quickly. Afterward, they would hold onto one another in desperation, grasping for support in case they should fall.

But it was too late for Obi-Wan. He had fallen long ago. He was in love with Padmé, and had told her so the second year of their relationship. The senator had been more hesitant to admit her feelings, but soon after, had declared her attachment as well, and they had become what some would call a couple.

At least until tonight.

The argument started as it had in the past couple of months, and it focused upon one point: The Jedi Master's reluctance to enter into a formal commitment.

In Obi-Wan's mind, it wouldn't be fair to her. His duties often took him away for months at a time. A life with him would be a lonely existence, and so he had tried to convince her to see other people, although she wouldn't listen. As far as he knew, for the last five years, she had been seeing no one else but him.

But all that had now changed. He knew it would, eventually, and he justified it was for the best, even though it was going to hurt like hell.

Obi-Wan was just beginning to regain his strength after a rather particular strenuous round of lovemaking when Padmé asked him the question that would change his life.

His fingers had been languorously combing through her long, dark hair, but they immediately stilled their movements and his heart sunk.

"Obi-Wan? Do you want children?"

Her head rose from where it lay on his bare chest, her eyes locking onto his gaze and he couldn't help but notice the somewhat sorrowful expression that clouded her features. "I'm twenty-nine, and I want to have a family before it's too late."

"Padmé…"

"Don't. I know what you're going to say. I've been thinking about this a lot for a while, and I…I want more."

The inevitability of this moment made it no less painful, but she was so beautiful and he loved her so much, that his hand drifted up involuntarily to caress her cheek. As he did, a tear escaped and rolled down onto his hand as Padmé squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please don't make this more difficult than it already is," she pleaded.

Reluctantly, the Jedi Master withdrew his touch.

"What do you want me to say?

A soft huff escaped past Padmé's mouth as she pulled herself up from Obi-Wan's body, wrapping the sheet off the bed around her naked form.

"Nothing. I know how you feel about this."

Silence passed between them until it became nearly unbearable.

"I love you." Obi-Wan voiced hoarsely, unable to think of anything else to say.

"And I love you," the young woman responded softly. "But I'm afraid that's no longer enough."

Obi-Wan dared to reach out and grasp a hold of her hand where it lay on the bed, but when Padmé recoiled from his touch, it shot a dagger into his soul.

"I think you need to leave." The command was but a whisper as her eyes drifted down to the bed.

Never in all his imaginings of this moment had it been this painful or difficult, but the Jedi knew what he had to do, even though he had to draw upon the strength of the Force to do it.

Without a single glance behind him, Obi-Wan dressed and left Senator Amidala's apartment, realizing that it was perhaps for the very last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Break-ups are never easy, even though Obi-Wan had only experienced two in his life -- this being the second. The first had occurred during his Padawan years, and even though Master Qui-Gon had promised him he would live through it, at the time, he had had his doubts.

Now, over twenty years later, the Jedi was having a most difficult time adjusting to his new life, and simply getting through his daily Temple routine. The Jedi Council meetings were exceptionally dull. More so than usual. And the food served in the commissary seemed rather bland. More so than usual.

But what took more adjustment and where he struggled the most was during the nighttime hours. Evenings he used to spend either in Padmé's apartment or talking with her via holocomm were now spent pondering the memory of her as he sat alone in his apartment.

There was no wise Master to assure him that no one had ever died of a broken heart. That time would heal his wounds. In fact, there wasn't even a Padawan upon which he could take out his frustrations. His apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, had been knighted several months ago, and soon after had acquired his own apartment.

As Obi-Wan stood on his own balcony, his eyes wandering over as of their own accord to the building in the distance where Padmé lived, he realized that never in his life had he felt more lonely, despite the several hundred Jedi that were housed in the Temple along with him. 

One problem was that he was in between missions at present, and therefore, he began purposefully busying himself when and wherever he could. However, he quickly learned that Master Nu, who was in charge of the research library tested his patience, and he wasn't about to volunteer for creche duty. Being around the younglings would only be a painful reminder of what he had given up. 

In this way did Obi-Wan's days slowly and tediously pass, until such a time when his idleness became a great annoyance, and threatened his sanity. On this particularly frustrating day, he announced to his fellow Jedi Council members that he was volunteering himself and his former Padawan for a rather prolonged and dangerous mission to the Outer Rim.

Rumors had reached Coruscant of a possible training facility housing Separatist forces, who were supposedly building an army to invade Republic space.

"Council members, required to take such missions, they are not." Master Yoda, the senior Jedi reminded him. "Many Knight-Padawan teams for missions such as this we have."

"I'm aware of that." Obi-Wan responded testedly. "But if I don't get out and do something, I'm going to go crazy."

His statement startled many on the council, but Mace Windu eyed the small green Jedi with a knowing glance. News of Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala's break-up had spread quickly throughout the Senate and the Temple. It was probably a good idea for him to leave for a while, to get back in touch with the Force.

"Your request is granted. May the Force with you." Master Windu stated after receiving a reluctant nod of agreement from his colleague.

After just a couple of days, Obi-Wan and his former apprentice were heading to the Outer Rim. Usually reliable sources had intercepted communications between the Banking Clan and the Trade Federation, and it was to the Arkanis Sector they traveled, stopping first at Kowak. Evidence then led them to Pzob, Kothlis, Lok and Rothana. By the time that they had reached Lamaredd, Obi-Wan felt as if they were traveling in circles, and no substantial evidence had yet been found. 

While investigating Lamaredd, however, the Jedi were excited to discover an underground base, only to be disappointed to find that it had been abandoned for quite a few seasons.

Returning to their ship, Obi-Wan sent a relay back to the Temple on Coruscant to inform the council that their mission had come to an unsuccessful completion, and that they would be returning home.

During the trip back to Coruscant, while he worked on his mission report, Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling that there had been a mastermind behind all of this. That someone was intentionally leading them astray, although he had no idea who would do such a thing or why. 

He also discovered that six months would have passed by the time they reached the Temple.

However, one thing Obi-Wan did not realize was that while he and his former apprentice were on their wild bantha chase, during that length of time, several changes had occurred on Coruscant that the Jedi Master was not prepared to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It took nearly a month to reach the Temple, and Obi-Wan was amazed at how easily it was to slip back into the routine of being around his Padawan again. The young man still snored loud enough to stop a charging bantha, and he still had the same annoying habits he possessed as a teen – one of which he was indulging in right now.

As soon as they had re-entered Republic space, the younger Jedi activated the ship's datacomm in order to check on the latest Coruscant gossip via the Holonet tabloids.

"I never understood why you wish to fill your mind with such garbage." Obi-Wan teased for the thousandth time as he walked past.

"It's fascinating stuff and the most reliable news source available." Anakin replied as usual as he scrolled through the various articles, stopping to glance at one in particular that caught his attention. 

"This one for example." He argued to prove his point. "It says here that a visiting Prince has finally met his princess, but in this case, an actual queen transformed into a…."

At that point, the Knight stopped reading aloud and quickly shut down the datacomm when he felt Obi-Wan approach him from behind.

"Why did you stop?" The older Jedi asked. This particular story actually seemed quite romantic and intriguing.

"Because, you're right. It's just garbage. Gossip and shit. Nothing important." The younger man said in an attempt to evade the Jedi Master's probing curiosity, but Obi-Wan saw right through it. Never before had Anakin admitted that he was right in regards to this subject. 

"Bring back up the comm please." Obi-Wan requested, now in full suspicion mode.

"Really, Master. You wouldn't be interested in…"

"Do it now." The older man demanded in a low tone, to which Anakin responded with a shrug of defeat, reluctantly bringing back up the data, but bypassing the article he knew would cause his former Master pain.

"Go back to that story about the prince."

With a sigh, the Knight brought up the article and then stood up in order to allow Obi-Wan to sit down – knowing that as soon as the Jedi Master read this bit of news, he'd no longer have the ability to stand.

Obi-Wan began reciting the article aloud. He started out with his voice loud and clear, although a bit sarcastic, but the further he got into the story, the quieter his reading became, until the only things audible were the whir of the lightspeed engines and the sounds of the Jedi's rapid, panicked breaths.

Anakin continued reading over the troubled Jedi Master's shoulder.

_Prince Sotan of Almania announced his upcoming betrothal to Coruscant's own Senator Amidala from Naboo earlier today. The visiting dignitary seems to have swept the beautiful Padmé Amidala off her feet in a whirlwind romance. Over the past few weeks, the handsome young couple has been seen together in all the hot spots all over Coruscant. The nuptials will be taking place on the prince's home planet of Almania…" _

"Almania?" Anakin retorted aloud. "I wonder why they're not getting hitched on Naboo?"

Further comments were bit back at the thunderous expression that Obi-Wan turned on him.

His former Master was hurt all right, but masking his pain with a distinct veil of fury.

"What do we know about Almania?" Obi-Wan asked in a huff, immediately focusing his attention on accessing the Galactic History and Geographical data in the ship's comm.

"Not that much." Anakin replied, but he knew enough. Ever since the young man had announced to Master Qui-Gon Jinn at the age of nine that he was going to be the first being to visit every planet in the Galaxy, he had become a student of Galactic Geography.

"It's located near the Corporate Sector, part of the System of Independent Planets. It's not very advanced as far as technology is concerned, I'm afraid. And according to my last readings, is considered a fairly poor civilization."

"Not any longer." Obi-Wan replied, bringing up the latest information concerning Almania.

Both Jedi poured over the data as Anakin read it aloud.

_Having suffered a depressed economy for decades due to a series of political uprisings and civil war, a wealthy entrepreneur by the name of Zar Sotan has developed several irium mines. Within a few years' time, Almania's economy has boomed, its cities expanded, and the planet has achieved more technological advances than they have in over a millennia. As a result, Sotan was named Crowned Prince of Almania by an overwhelming majority vote, with no set term of office. _

Obi-Wan pondered the information carefully. A wealthy businessman who essentially saved an entire planet from financial ruin, earning enough respect from its citizens to be appointed their leader indefinitely.

Sotan must be an energetic and charismatic young man, the older Jedi lamented as he clicked back to the photo that accompanied the marriage announcement.

And good-looking as well, he hated to admit.

"We need to find out more about him." Obi-Wan murmured abruptly as he stared at the image of the sickeningly happy couple.

"Master…." Anakin admonished. "You need to let her go."

"Just do it, Anakin!" Obi-Wan blurted out, immediately calming himself and lowering his voice. "For me. Please."

The young Jedi shook his head and turned to walk toward an identical datacomm on the opposite side of the ship, while Obi-Wan returned his attention to the photo. 

There was something about Sotan's ice-blue eyes that he didn't like. And it just wasn't the way they were looking at Padmé.

He simply had a gut feeling that there was something wrong, and he was performing this investigation because of that intuition. That's all there was to it. Really.

If he couldn't convince himself of that though, he was certainly never going to be able to convince Anakin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Come in." Obi-Wan called out from where he sat at the datacomm in his apartment.

As expected, Anakin strode in through the open door, a data reader in hand and a worried expression upon his face.

"Well? What did you find?" Obi-Wan asked the young man, hoping that Anakin's research had been more productive than his own.

"Pretty much the same as yours." The Knight explained, dropping onto the common room sofa, one leg hanging over the arm in his usual casual manner, which he easily adopted whenever he was back in Obi-Wan's quarters. 

Anakin turned the datareader on, skipped over the less important facts in order to get right to the point.

"Zar Sotan is a self-made man. Having supported himself throughout his education as a miner, following graduation, he made a few key investments in a small mining company on Elom and was soon managing the mine. It wasn't too long afterward that he owned the mineral rights and founded the ZarSo Mining Corporation, which rapidly expanded to incorporate several neighboring planets, including Almania. Apparently, Sotan liked the Almanians so much that he returned all of the mineral rights back to the people of Elom and moved his main offices to Almania."

"What about before all of that?" Obi-Wan pressed, beginning to wonder where all of his patience and serenity had disappeared to.

"Any records concerning his early years were lost when the orphanage where he was raised was destroyed during an interplanetary disturbance on Elom several years ago."

"How convenient." The Jedi Master murmured as he ran his hand despairingly down his face and across his beard.

"Master." Anakin admonished lightly. "Maybe. Just maybe, there isn't anything to find. Sotan could be who he appears to be. It is possible, you know."

Yes, it was possible, but it wasn't what Obi-Wan wanted to hear. And just when he thought things couldn't possibly get any worse….

"There's something else I need to tell you." Anakin began tentatively, sitting up and leaning forward on his knees. "I've been sent an invitation to the engagement party."

The young man paused. "And I'm going."

The Knight looked up from where he had been staring at his boots only to discover his previous Master staring at him, with a completely blank look on his face.

It was several moments before Obi-Wan even blinked.

"What?" The older man finally uttered.

Did he really have to repeat that? "I said…" Anakin began again.

"I heard you." Obi-Wan stopped him, once more scrubbing his face before he rose from his chair to begin pacing the room.

The young Knight simply sat and watched. There wasn't much else he could do. He couldn't think of any way to help relieve his former Master's distress, except maybe not attend the party, but that was out of the question. Being one of Padmé's oldest acquaintances on Coruscant, Anakin had promised her he'd be there. And Obi-Wan was just going to have to understand.

Suddenly, the Jedi Master stopped walking, stared out his window, and visibly seemed to relax his posture. At least it seemed so from behind. And just when Anakin thought that maybe everything was going to be all right, Obi-Wan began to speak.

"If I understand these types of functions correctly, I believe that each invited guest is allowed to bring one other. I'll be the one going with you."

The words were spoken with such finality that the young man knew it was useless to refuse or try to argue. And then he began to worry that perhaps everything might not be so all right after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Padmé removed the third pair of earrings she had tried on this evening and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't understand why she was so nervous about tonight. The announcement of her marrying Prince Sotan had been made several tens ago, and by now she had gotten used to the idea. And besides, she had her parents' blessing, as well as her older sister's, so there was no need for her to worry.

Or was there?

Knowing that she had brought these concerns up over and over in her own mind and during some late-night emergency holocoms to her sister Sola, and having thought they were resolved, Senator Amidala was a bit surprised when the same doubts began to plague her.

Was it too soon after her break-up with Obi-Wan? Was Zar really the right man for her? Would she be happy? Would he be?

He had promised her children, as many as she wanted. He had promised to stay by her side and let her remain in politics, as long as she wanted. He had even promised to sell his businesses so that he could stay on Coruscant with her, but Padmé insisted that they could figure out a way to be together.

In response, Zar had hired an overseer to take care of his personal affairs, and had rented an apartment in the same building that Padmé lived in.

He was too much of a gentleman to stay in her apartment with her -- even after she had asked him to. He didn't want the public getting the wrong idea about her or risk ruining her reputation.

Zar was almost too good to be true, and Padmé supposed that was what worried her most.

Even from the beginning when they met, he was charming, witty, and generous. She had never met a more kind or gentle man.

Not even in Obi-Wan.

They had met during a Republic recruiting conference focusing on systems outside of the Core, and Prince Sotan had been one of the speakers. Padmé listened to him with genuine interest. She had always been supportive of the Republic and its system of government, however, Zar's impressive speech had nearly swayed her to see his point of view in support of the Independent System of Planets, of which Almania was a member.

She approached him afterward to debate the issue and expected him to be rigorous and haughty, but he was anything but. He was humorous, a good listener, and seemed more interested in her than in himself.

Padmé had left the conference that night not knowing if she would ever see him again, and was surprised at the small thrill she felt when the very next day, he sent her an almanite - a precious stone discovered in the irium mines on his planet. 

Along with the gift came an invitation to dinner, and the young woman accepted readily.

It was time to put her past behind her and get on with her life.

He showed up at her door with flowers this time, and a bodyguard even though Prince Sotan appeared quite capable of taking care of himself. He was tall, possibly slightly taller than Anakin Skywalker, and carried himself in a confident manner. He told her that the dangerous-looking man with him was acting as an escort for her. Since he was dating a Galactic Senator from Naboo, he wanted to do everything right.

Their first date went well. The dinner conversation was entertaining and lively. Zar was well educated, and up to date with all of the Republic's news. Overall, it was a pleasant evening, if not a bit strange.

For when Zar took Padmé back home, he didn't so much as even try to kiss her good night. Instead, he brushed his lips across her knuckles and wished her pleasant dreams.

To this day, they hadn't made love. It seemed odd at first, but then Padmé decided that perhaps this was the way it was supposed to be.

She and Obi-Wan had gone to bed together the very first night they were alone. And countless nights thereafter. They hadn't actually even had what she would call a real date.

Looking back, it seemed to Padmé that all she and Obi-Wan had in common was sex. And even though it was great sex, there was so much more to a relationship. The young woman needed more, and apparently she and Obi-Wan didn't share the same ideas and dreams she thought they did.

Even so, after the break-up, Padmé had felt it was end of the Galaxy. It had taken her several days to leave her apartment. And just when she had resolved to be alone for the rest of her life, the conference came up and Zar came into her life.

The thought of that day brought a smile back to the young woman's face as big, soft hands gently gripped her shoulders, an aristocratic face with pale blue eyes filling the mirror next to her own reflection. 

"Are you about ready? Our transport is waiting." 

"Yes. I'll be there in just a minute." Padmé answered with a smile, finally choosing the very first pair of earrings she had tried on and then stood up from the vanity.

Soft lips fastened onto her neck sending a shiver along her spine as Zar's arms encircled her waist. "You look absolutely divine. Maybe we should stay home this evening."

"Could we? I'll make you your favorite meal." Padmé tried to bargain. 

"You actually would miss the chance of getting to show me off?" Zar teased before turning serious and rotating Padmé by the arms to check the concern written her face. "Are you really that nervous darling?"

"A little." The young senator replied with a frown.

"I promise you we'll stay just as long as decorum allows. But remember, " The prince added, pulling his fianceé into his arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "If things get too bad, we'll just sneak out. Remember, I always have a back door."


	6. Chapter 6

bChapter Six/b

The Upper Level Coruscant parking garage for Galactic City's most luxurious hotel was nearly packed by the time that Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived -- late enough to not be noticed.

Or at least Anakin hoped. During the flight, he had warned his former Master to be on his best behavior and not make a fool of himself or of Padme, but he wasn't sure Obi-Wan had listened. He also wasn't sure at the Jedi Master's reasoning for wanting to go to this party. Was the man a glutton for punishment?

Entering the establishment, an elaborately painted sign pointed them to the general direction of the Crystal Ballroom, where the party would be taking place. However, before they were actually allowed to enter, a burly-looking man, that appeared to be of a mixed Bothan race eyed them both from head to toe and demanded their weapons. Apparently, none were allowed inside. As per the orders of the Prince of Almania.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan gave his up. Not that he was planning on using it tonight. However, he had entertained a passing thought earlier that if things didn't go so well tonight, he could perhaps lop of the prince's head.

Once inside, it was obvious that this party had been designed for Coruscant's most elite citizens, all dressed in their finest attire. The beige Jedi tunics that he and Anakin wore made them stick out like a sore thumb, and Obi-Wan quickly backed into the shadows of a standing column. Anakin, however, was glancing about the room in search of someone to see, and once he discovered whom he was looking for, he turned to the older Jedi.

"I'm going to go speak with Chancellor Palpatine. You stay here and...behave." The Knight teased the man unmercifully. Obi-Wan smiled at the gentle admonishment, but his smile quickly faded. Anakin shook his head as he looked at his former Master. The last time he had seen Obi-Wan so nervous was the day before his trials.

"Here." The young man said, grabbing a tall glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray. "Sip on this. Maybe it will calm your nerves. I'll be right back."

Obi-Wan took the drink gratefully. However, he soon discovered that sipping the beverage was not helping his nerves one bit. Especially after he finally caught sight of Padmé and her future husband far across the large room.

He watched as they laughed while conversing with a group that appeared to be visiting dignitaries as well as a few senators, and he took a gulp. He continued watching as Prince Sotan leaned over to whisper something in Padmé's ear that made her smile up into his face, and he emptied the glass. When Padmé whispered something back, he grabbed another drink from a different tray.

From the chancellor's side, Anakin was trying to keep his attention on their conversation, but he was also trying to keep one eye on the Jedi Master. From his viewpoint, it appeared that Obi-Wan still held the full glass of champagne, although in reality, it was Obi-Wan's third.

The soon-to-be-wed couple began maneuvering about the room as Obi-Wan's eyes followed them, the champagne tickling his throat and burning his stomach. The scorch of the intoxicating beverage was only adding fuel to an ember that would soon burst into flame, and did so when Sotan pulled Padmé to the side and leaned down to offer her a quick kiss.

Looking down at his drink, not recalling emptying the glass he held in his hand, Obi-Wan made the decision to offer the couple a toast. So far, Padmé hadn't even noticed his presence. She was too busy ogling her tall, handsome, rich fiancee, Prince Shoton...Sotan...Whatever the hell his name was. Well, the Jedi thought. It was time to put an end to that.

"Hey!" He announced as loudly as he could, but was only able to gather the attention of a few beings close by. "Hey! I wanna couple the toast! I mean...I wanna toast the couple!" But nobody was paying any attention to him - at least until he jumped up on a nearby table and began banging away on the champagne flute with the emergency glowlight he had removed from his utility belt.

As a result, the delicate glass shattered in his hand. "Shit. That hurt." He said as he eyed the shard of glass sticking out of his palm, but the injury didn't deter him in the least.

By that time, you could've heard the drop of a Plendori feather and all eyes were upon him, especially Padmé's...although he couldn't remember ever seeing them so big before...

"I wanna give a toast to the happy couple." He slurred, noting the shocked gaze of his Padawan, who was slowly making his way toward him. Guess he'd better hurry this along while he still had the chance.

"May you have many...many...many children." Obi-Wan continued. "And may they looking nothing like you! Prince Shit-on!"

"Master Obi-Wan." A voice spoke from somewhere down to his right, but he chose to ignore it.

Across the room, Padmé hung her head. Not in shame, but in disappointment that Obi-Wan had to resort to this to express his feelings. Not once had he commed her or come to see her since their break-up. She had thought they were better friends than that, and hoped that they could continue to be afterward, but apparently not. Now, all she felt for him was pity.

"Do you want me to say something to him?" Zar whispered.

"No. I should be the one to do it. I'll take care of it." Padmé replied, squeezing the prince's hand before she left his side.

When Obi-Wan realized that Padmé was approaching him, he stopped his impression of the worst possible ballad he could think of to sing at such an occasion, and smiled shakily when she glared up at him.

"Obi-Wan, get down."

"But I'm having a grand time!" He expressed, flinging his arms out wide, and tossing the rest of his champagne from the fresh glass he held in his hand onto a nearby senator.

"Come outside with me so we can talk." Padmé pleaded quietly, glancing at Anakin for a nod of support.

So, she wanted to talk? She never wanted to talk before. Not since she dumped him. On their way out to the Rim, he had sent her several comms, and not once had she replied to them.

This ought to be interesting, Obi-Wan's muddled brain decided as he attempted to drop off the table, assisted by his former apprentice.

Stumbling out into the hall, Padmé waited for him to regain his bearings and shook her head when he smiled at her. However, she didn't smile back and eventually, the Jedi Master caught on, stretching his mouth wide to rid himself of the daffy grin on his face.

"You're drunk." Padmé stated bluntly. "I think you need to leave."

"And I think you have never looked more beautiful." He said in reply.

How dare he, Padmé thought. How dare he wait until this night to try to maneuver his way back into her heart!

"That's exactly what Zar said to me earlier." Replied the young woman with a sarcastic brow.

"Zar." Obi-Wan huffed, propping his back onto the wall behind himself for support. "Prince Shit-on you mean. What do you see in that guy?"

"Exactly what I need Obi-Wan! Everything I didn't see in you! He's supportive, caring, unselfish, and he wants a family!"

"Pfffft." The Jedi replied, haphazardly swiping away the saliva from his beard that resulted in his reply. "I would've given you that." He murmured, no longer able to hide the grief in his voice, present even in his drunken state.

"Bantha shit Obi-Wan! How many times did we go through this argument! Just..." Padmé let out an exasperated sigh and lowered her voice. "Just get out."

"Please." Obi-Wan responded in a whimper. "Please Padmé. Don't marry him. Give me one more chance." Reaching blindly for her, the Jedi grabbed onto her arms roughly, to which Padme responded by jerking out of his grasp, her abrupt actions causing Obi-Wan to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Is everything all right?"

It was Zar's voice behind her and once again Padmé looked down at the man she knew she still loved with remorse and pity. "Obi-Wan was just leaving." She announced. "I'm so sorry, Zar."

"My dear, you have nothing to be sorry for." The Prince of Almania brushed his fingertips along Padmé's cheek and then knelt down in front of the collapsed and intoxicated Jedi.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said. "The Great Negotiator. The Sith-Slayer. Your reputations precedes you. I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

To Obi-Wan's surprise, the prince offered him his hand and pulled the Jedi back up to his feet. "I'll send my personal driver for you and inform your friend that you'll be leaving. I hope that you don't have too bad of a headache in the morning. It was nice meeting you."

Following a deep bow, Zar Sotan placed his arm about Padmé's waist and ushered her back into the party, leaving behind him a completely stunned and quickly sobering Jedi Master.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nobody's head should hurt this bad. In fact, he wouldn't wish this much pain on his worse enemy. Not even Prince what's-his-name, the Jedi Master decided as he shielded his eyes against the offensive morning sun pouring through his bedroom window. 

Thankfully, some kind soul shuttered it just in time to save his cranium from exploding, and he suspected it was his former Padawan.

However, when Obi-Wan dared to re-open his eyes, his vision was filled with a mug of something steaming. Something that had the distinct odor of sweaty socks.

"Drink this, you should. Help with your head, it will."

The Jedi took the drink from Yoda's clawed fist as he was filled with dread.

"Oh, shit." He groaned, hoping the stuff tasted as terrible as it smelled, because Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling he deserved to suffer.

"Said that many times last night, you did." 

Bloodshot eyes shot up as the Jedi Master drank down the thick, green liquid and then he groaned and grimaced, and not only due to the vile taste. "You were there?"

"Disappointed, I was."

Great. There's no telling what he had done or what he had said. The entire evening was nothing but a blur. 

"Messed up one of my favorite love ballads you did. The words, all wrong, they were. Practice more, you should have." 

"Huh?" The younger Jedi stammered, beginning to think that the ancient Master's presence might possibly be a drunken hallucination.

"Not hallucinating, are you."

A hallucination that could read his mind, Obi-Wan corrected as he tipped the mug up once more, catching himself at the last second before he tasted the wretched stuff again, and quickly deposited on the night stand.

"Drink that all, before you leave you should." The hallucination told him as it turned away.

"Leave? Where am I going?" Surely, the council wasn't sending him on a mission. He was too hung over.

"Your actions, hastened their plans, I'm afraid." The alcohol-induced illusion replied as it left his quarters. "Hurry if you wish to see Senator Amidala before she leaves Coruscant, you must."

"What? She's leaving! Already? But the wedding isn't until next month! Right?" 

Obi-Wan called out as he ignored the shooting pains in his head while he struggled to sit upright and put on his boots. However, no reply came back. Apparently, the hallucinatory Yoda had disappeared.

Managing to secure almost all the clips on his boots, Obi-Wan grabbed his cloak and raced out of his apartment. He had to get to the space port in time to see Padmé.

However, he barely made it out the door before he ran straight into his Padawan.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anakin demanded, amazed that his former Master was able to stand up straight.

"I've got some errands to run." Obi-Wan responded as he hurried away. Who was the Jedi Master here any way?

"You're not fooling me, Master! I know where you're going! Don't you think you've caused her enough pain?"

His former apprentice's words struck Obi-Wan cold and stopped him in his tracks. He spun slowly toward the young man and walked back to him.

"It's not like that.

"Oh really? Last night, you did nothing but embarrass her and humiliate yourself! And I'm not going to let you do it again!"

It was clear that Anakin was upset with him, and if Obi-Wan could remember what he had done and said, he'd probably be upset with himself, but right now, there wasn't time for meditation on the matter.

"I swear to you, Anakin. I only want to apologize. For last night….for everything."

The Knight regarded his mentor for a moment, obviously judging his sincerity. Obi-Wan was pretty messed up when it came to Padmé, but he could read no ill will in his intentions, and the Force only revealed the older man's worry. 

"Docking bay 27-A." He informed Obi-Wan, who smiled broadly, thanked him, and literally ran down the Temple hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Padmé stared out the transparisteel viewport that she had sat down next to after she boarded the extravagant Almanian transport. She had never really asked how financially secure Zar was, but if his private vessel was any indication, he was quite wealthy.

Not that it mattered. She wasn't marrying him for his money. It was time to settle down and raise a family. Padmé wanted children more than anything, and Zar was going to give them to her.

He was a good man with a good heart. And the way he had handled Obi-Wan at the engagement party last night only proved it. 

However, even though her future husband had not been upset at the scene that her ex-lover had created, Padmé had been. They talked late into the night following the party and it was the senator's decision to leave Coruscant sooner than they had planned. The actual wedding would still take place at the same time, but Padmé felt the need to remove their presence from all of the prying media, who would only continue to throw their upcoming nuptials in the public's face – specifically, Obi-Wan's.

Padmé had nothing to be vindictive about. She and Obi-Wan had parted without a fight. In fact, in all the years they were together, they never did actually argue. What they would do, though, was disagree from time to time, which would lead to some rather interesting debates.

Obi-Wan was stubborn sometimes, and even though Padmé knew she had often won their 'discussions,' he would rarely give her the credit. But he did it in such a teasing manner, that she could never be truly angry with him, and the end result would usually be a rather boisterous round of lovemaking.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Prince, who sat down next to her and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know, we could stay longer so that you can make more preparations in Coruscant. I'm afraid Almania may not have all of the things you need for the wedding."

Always selfless, forgiving, and thoughtful. It was starting to become annoying. "That's okay." Padmé said. "I didn't really want that big of a wedding anyway."

She said it because she knew he disagreed. Zar had said more than once that the wedding of the Prince of Almania and the prior Queen of Naboo should be such an extravagant affair that no one in the Galaxy would ever forget it. 

"Oh really?" He responded, brows raised. "If that's the way you want it, then that's fine with me. I only want you to be happy, my dear."

Another kiss was offered, this time onto her mouth and Padmé received it without much enthusiasm. 

"I'm going to go ensure that all of your baggage has been adequately loaded." Zar said before he rose and left her alone. 

Always complacent, always forbearing. Did the man not have a selfish bone in his body?

Looking out the window again, a thought invaded. One that was uninvited and quite surprising.

She missed Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" The young woman said aloud as she peered through the window, blinking her eyes to make sure that she saw what she thought she did. Indeed, the Jedi was running toward the ship, his cloak billowing out behind him. He then stood underneath her window and with what had to be a Force-enhanced voice, called out to her.

"What does he think he's doing?" Zar asked once he had returned, leaning to look over Padmé's shoulder.

"I don't know." The senator admitted truthfully. "But I've got to find out."

The young woman slipped past her fiancee, only to stop when she felt his hand grab onto her arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. Please understand."

Zar let her go, but Padmé noticed that he did so with a bit of reluctance this time.

He had seen her in the window, but then her face had disappeared. Was she coming out? Knowing her, she probably went up to the cockpit and demanded they leave immediately, Obi-Wan thought with despair. But until the thrusters fired, he wasn't moving.

A hiss of steam soon filled the space, but thankfully it was coming from the loading ramp, which lowered to reveal a confused-appearing Senator Amidala at the top of it. Obi-Wan couldn't keep the smile off of his face as she walked down to meet him.

"What do you want?"

However, the smile left him when he noted the presence of Prince Sotan in the space that Padmé had just vacated.

"I wanted to apologize." The Jedi Master said just as the pilot started the ship's engines. "I wanted to apologize!" He repeated more loudly.

Padmé looked upon him undecidedly shaking her head. "What do you want me to say? It's too late for us, Obi-Wan."

"I understand that." He agreed, the tear that coursed down her cheek not offering him hope, but tugging at his heart nonetheless. "But I needed to tell you I'm sorry for disappointing you, and for how I acted last night."

"You've never disappointed me." Padmé answered, swiping at the moisture on her face. "You're human, although sometimes, I think you forget that."

"Perhaps." He agreed, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her, hold her hand -- something. Instead, he smiled and clasped his hands in front of him, only to be shocked when Padmé approached him instead, placing a warm kiss upon his bearded face.

"Take care, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You too, Padmé." He choked back in reply, leaning into her touch as it drifted away, digging his nails into palms that wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of her and force her to stay.

Watching her leave, Obi-Wan almost didn't notice Prince Sotan's approach, nor his proferred hand. With a forced smile, the Jedi Master accepted the handshake before once more clasping his hands firmly in front of him.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two. You make a nice-looking couple. But I guess it's better for me that it didn't."

The Prince's smile didn't quite seem genuine to Obi-Wan, but he supposed he was a bit too judgmental when it came to the man. Zar was friendly and he seemed to love Padmé. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"I wish you both the very best, Prince Sotan." The Jedi said graciously. "May you have many years of happiness and peace together."

"If I'm lucky." Zar joked, clapping Obi-Wan on the back in an outlandish and completely uncharacteristic manner. "But you know how marriages are these days. They either work or they don't. Once I get her to sign the prenup agreement, I'll have less to worry about, I guess. Don't look so shocked Master Kenobi. You know what they say, you should always have a back door."

With a wink, the Prince sauntered away and up into the ship. However, Obi-Wan was frozen to the spot, the horror of the words he had just heard numbing his senses.

"It can't be." The Jedi Master murmured in shock as the ship's thrusters fired, and the transport carried Padmé away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

On his way back into the Temple, Obi-Wan bypassed the turbolift and took the steps two at a time, rushing past many concerned colleagues, only slowing down once he presented himself in the Council Tower. Just a few council members were present, it being several hours before the scheduled daily meeting, but it would have to suffice. He didn't have time to wait.

Obi-Wan bowed before the surprisingly calm Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Gallia, who fell silent upon his burst into the room, and waited patiently as he caught his breath.

"An emergency situation has arisen and I need the council's permission to leave Coruscant." 

"What type of emergency?" Mace Windu asked. The dark-skinned Hurnan male had been a close friend of his Master's, but Obi-Wan and Mace rarely saw eye to eye. He was hoping that Master Yoda would intervene for him.

"I believe that Senator Amidala's life is in danger."

"What makes you think that, Master Kenobi?" Adi Gallia asked, as the distraught Jedi took his own council seat.

With only a glance toward the kindly female Jedi Master, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the wisest member of the Jedi Council. "I have reason to believe that Prince Sotan….is actually… Xanatos in disguise."

Locking his gaze with that of the small green Master, Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of Master Windu's eyes rolling toward the ceiling.

"Based on what proof do make this accusation?" Mace turned in his seat, looking incredulously at the younger Jedi.

"Something the Prince said to me before he left." Obi-Wan was once more caught up in the whirlwind of emotions that raged inside of him. If what he believed was actually true, Padmé was in terrible danger. But how could it be possible?

"Tell us what he said, you should." Master Yoda prompted after a prolonged silence.

"Xanatos always used to say that he had a back door. It was his trademark line. And before Prince Sotan left, he said the exact same thing to me."

The dark-skinned Jedi's eyes rotated away from Obi-Wan, but lost none of their disapproving glare as they focused upon Yoda.

"Perhaps it's just a coincidence." Adi Gallia said in an effort to always try and see both sides. "I'm sure the Prince means Senator Amidala no harm."

"It's not a coincidence!" Obi-Wan came up out of his seat with his statement, spinning to walk over to the window in an effort to regain his serenity. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've had a bad feeling about this man ever since I met him."

"Because you're still in love with Padmé."

The voice did not belong to any of the council members, and when Obi-Wan turned to see his former Padawan enter the room, he was actually grateful to see the young man. At least somebody would be on his side.

"Being in love with Padmé has very little to do with it." Obi-Wan replied, but then wondered what Anakin was doing here. His mind may be slowing with age, but he wasn't stupid… yet. He turned his attention back to the council members, two of which shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Asked Knight Skywalker to come here, we did." Master Yoda informed him.

"For what reason?" Obi-Wan asked, tucking his hands inside the sleeves of his robes, a sure sign that the discussion was about to get much more serious.

"Obi-Wan." It was Adi's soft, imploring voice that answered. "We are all aware of how you feel about the senator, and even though your actions during the engagement party last night were quite objectionable, the council is willing to forgive those actions, as long as you agree to go see the healers to receive the help you obviously need."

Were they insane? Obi-Wan looked to Anakin in a plea for support, but the younger man ignored his gaze, choosing to focus upon Master Windu.

"Prince Sotan approached me two days ago." The younger man began. " To question me about Master Kenobi's state of mental health. He said that Obi-Wan had been making threatening comms to both him and Senator Amidala. I have here a digital recording of those communications, provided by the Prince. I've had them tested to verify that it is Master Kenobi's voice. The report shows a ninety-nine percent positive match."

Anakin produced a small recording device and walked over to place it in Master Windu's hand.

This didn't surprise him, Obi-Wan thought. Xanatos was a conniving and intelligent opponent. Apparently even after he was dead.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Master Kenobi?" Mace asked bluntly.

"That I'm being set up." Obi-Wan answered back confidently. "This council of all beings should know how smart Xanatos is. Technical modifications and manipulations of such devices is child's play to him."

"Master Kenobi." Adi cut in. "Surely, you cannot believe that Xanatos is alive after all these years. You reported to this council yourself that he committed suicide by diving into a pool of acid, and that was nearly twenty-six years ago."

"Even if Sotan is Xanatos," Mace argued, "the man would be close to fifty years of age by now. The Prince doesn't look a day over thirty."

"I know, I know." Obi-Wan agreed, bringing his hand up to scrub his beard. He knew it didn't make any sense, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Padmé was in danger and that the Prince was the cause of it. 

"I'm asking the council to trust me."

"I'm afraid we can't do that this time." Master Windu replied stoically.

Obi-Wan looked at each council member's face, and then to his own Padawan. It looked like he was on his own after all.

"Then I'm afraid I no longer have any use for this." The Jedi Master reached across his waist to withdraw his lightsaber and prepared to place it on the floor before him, but Master Yoda stopped him with one word.

"No. Unnecessary that is. Do what you think you must, Obi-Wan."

"Without the support of the Jedi, you mean."

"Without the support of the Jedi." Master Windu repeated with a firm voice.

"Very well." Obi-Wan tamped down his disappointment and anger, eyed his former apprentice and then turned and barged out of the Council Room. 

The young Knight watched him leave in dismay and then turned back to the Masters for further instructions.

Master Yoda, whose large eyes were filled with deep sympathy, softly spoke the command. "Follow him, you should. Your help, he will need."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Obi-Wan recounted the credit chips in his hand as he walked the streets of Coruscant, heading for the nearest public space port. He had called on a few close friends in Galactic City who owed him a favor or two and had borrowed just enough to pay for passage to the section of the Galaxy known as Wild Space.

He walked swiftly, noting not a single soul paid him any heed. As they shouldn't. Dressed in black with his hood pulled up to conceal his features, Obi-Wan blended in and appeared as any other Coruscant citizen who dwelled in the Lower Levels. Since he was going on this mission without the support of the Jedi, then he would not be appearing as one.

Only one thing in his possession tied him to his commitment to that Order, and as he walked, he could feel the familiar and comforting thump of his lightsaber against his thigh. Obi-Wan couldn't leave the weapon behind. He had the feeling he was going to be needing it soon.

The transport that he had booked passage on was crowded and noisy. Travelers would be loading and unloading at several ports on the way to Almania, and much to the Obi-Wan's dismay, it added almost an entire day to the scheduled arrival, but he didn't have a choice. He just hoped that by the time he finally did make it to Almania, it wouldn't be too late.

It had taken four days, almost an entire week for the transport to reach the location of Prince Sotan's home and Obi-Wan left the space port warily, sending his Force sense out in all directions. He knew Xanatos had set him up and that he was most likely walking into a trap. His advice to his former Padawan had always been, when faced with a similar situation, it was best to meet it head-on. Spring the trap, he had always said. But never before was someone else at risk in his decision to make such a bold move besides his own Padawan. Especially someone he loved. There was no telling what Xanatos had planned. He must be careful.

The capital of Almania was Stonia and Prince Sotan's home was the crown jewel of it. Set amongst the mountainous terrain, Zar's golden palace shimmered against the snow caps surrounding the city. Surprisingly, Zar had shared his wealth with its citizens, and it was evident in the buildings that Obi-Wan passed and the streets that he walked. Everything was immaculately clean and tended, and the people seemed happy and content.

However, the Jedi Master wasn't fooled. Xanatos had always used his charms to manipulate beings in order to get what he wanted, and it came easily to him.

A guard outside of the main doors was smiling and friendly, and almost seemed to expect him, immediately allowing Obi-Wan entrance. It put the Jedi on his guard even more than he already was.

Once inside, the Jedi Master realized why his presence was not questioned. Servants and workers rushed about, obviously in preparation for the upcoming wedding. There was a buzz of activity as well as conversation about him, and Obi-Wan had to stop someone to ask directions to the throne room, where he assumed he would find Xanatos.

"You must be one of the caterers." A young woman carrying a pile of material said to him. "I hope you brought a variety of menus with you. The Prince is rather particular. Follow the flight of stairs on the left straight up."

Obi-Wan did as the woman directed and entered through a large archway whose doors were already flung wide. The throne room was expansive and narrow, with walls of blue and gray marble, with white stone pillars flanking either side of the blue carpet runner on which he walked. At the end of the plush walkway was an elevated platform of white marble, at the top of which were two matching thrones. However, Sotan and Padmé were not sitting on the seats, but below them, cross-legged on the floor, looking at what appeared to be a variety of flowers.

"Which do you prefer, Master Kenobi? The pink or the yellow? I'm afraid my fiancee and I can't decide." Zar said suddenly and a shocked Padmé turned toward the cautiously approaching Jedi. 

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?"

The Jedi stopped at the base of the elevation and stared up at the Prince, but the leader's attention was still focused upon the display of colorful buds.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked the senator who then looked even more confused.

"Of course I am." She said with brows furrowed.

Obi-Wan allowed his hands to drift underneath his cloak and his right hand crossed over to grip the handle of his weapon. As a result, the Prince of Almania stood up, bringing Padmé up with him.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that your ex-boyfriend is finally showing his true colors. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but he has been making idle threats to me ever since he found out about our wedding. He obviously doesn't want to let you go."

"That's not true. About the threats, I mean." Obi-Wan quickly corrected, but Padmé continued to look confused.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Listen to me, Padmé. The Prince isn't who he claims to be. He's actually an old enemy of mine by the name of Xanatos."

"Xanatos?" Padmé repeated as she quickly recalled the stories that Obi-Wan had told her of the young rogue Jedi who had left the Order and attempted to kill Qui-Gon Jinn. "But Xanatos died."

"Yes, I know. I can't explain it, but you're in danger. Please believe me." 

The young woman turned to look up into the cool blue gaze above her, searching for an answer, a confirmation. Anything to explain what was going on.

"I'm so sorry." Zar began. "I should've increased security, but Almania is such a peaceful planet, we haven't had the need. Before." He added, glaring down at Obi-Wan.

"Obviously, our visiting Jedi is here to do me harm. In the last recorded threat he made to my private comm, he told me that if he can't have you, no one can. I guess he's come here to prove he meant what he said." 

"Obi-Wan? Did you…?" She couldn't even say it. It couldn't be true.

"He's lying, Padmé." Obi-Wan said, unclipping his saber from his belt.

"If I'm not telling the truth my dear, then tell me why he comes into my home wielding such a deadly weapon? You do have your lightsaber on you, don't you?" Zar taunted while Obi-Wan seethed.

He had been set up all along, and he couldn't see any other way to save Padmé. With very little thought, he produced his weapon and ignited it. Immediately, Zar pulled Padmé in front of him, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What did I tell you?" He whispered into Padmé's ear. "He's gone mad. He's insane with jealousy, Padmé. Look at him. You can see the fury in his eyes. This is no serene Master of the Force. He's gone to the Dark Side. Envy and greed have overtaken him."

She couldn't believe this was happening! It was an absolute nightmare! "Let me go to him." Padmé pleaded to her fianceé .

"No. Not again. I allowed that before, but he's too dangerous now. He might hurt you."

"Obi-Wan would never…"

"If he's gone to the Dark Side of the Force, Padmé, there's no telling what he'll do. Let me handle this." Zar insisted, standing up straight once more, glaring down upon Obi-Wan over Padmé's head.

"Drop the weapon Master Kenobi. Don't give in to your anger."

Instead, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber up in an offensive gesture and then took a step up toward them.

In response, Zar pulled Padmé closer, raising his arm up around her neck. Obi-Wan watched him carefully, shuddering at the evil grin that spread across Xanatos' face. He would do it, the Jedi Master realized. Just one snap, and her neck would be broken, and there would be nothing Obi-Wan could do to stop him.

Reluctantly, the Jedi Master powered off his lightsaber, and stepped back down onto the main floor, just as at least a dozen armed guards stormed the throne room and pulled him to the ground.

His arms were roughly pulled behind his back, his hands electrocuffed, his weapon confiscated, and he was literally dragged from the throne room while Padmé watched helplessly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A single cell, designed for the sole purpose of holding a Jedi was where Obi-Wan was taken. Deep below the palace, built into the mountainous terrain. The glow lighting was red and dim, and the environment was cold and damp. A long, dark tunnel led away from his cell, but the Jedi Master could detect no other life forms nearby, nor did he see any other prisoners.

Xanatos had been planning for this moment longer than he had realized.

Obi-Wan would have like to read the caverns more thoroughly, but once he was inside his stone prison, and the energy gate was activated, the Jedi discovered that he was not only cut off from the outside, but that the Force was cut off from him.

Distraught and disappointed in himself, Obi-Wan knelt down onto the cold, damp stone floor, and for the first time in many days, began to meditate. Without the Force, he could not call upon its guidance, but he could gather his thoughts and examine what he knew about his opponent, so that maybe he could devise a plan to escape and save Padmé.

However, during his self-explorations, one thought recurred. One, which he had not considered before.

What if he had been wrong? What if Prince Sotan really was who he claimed to be?

If that were true, then Obi-Wan had made several terrible mistakes -- the worst of which, was letting Padmé go in the first place.

Doubts continued to torture Obi-Wan's mind as he knelt on the ground seeking solace, until he picked up the sound of footsteps drawing near his cell. When he opened his eyes, he watched as the Prince of Almania knelt down, matching his own posture, although not displaying the serenity that the Jedi was aiming for. In fact, the expression on Zar's face could only be described as a malevolent sneer.

"You've gotten slower with age, Master Kenobi." The prince stated. "Twenty years ago, I don't think you would have been so easily deceived, even with the plastic surgery. But perhaps it's my own design that has been successful where my predecessors have failed." 

"Predecessors?" Obi-Wan repeated in confusion. 

"Like I said. Slower." Xanatos mocked. "I'm the fourth one, actually. A duplicate of the original." 

"You're…you're a clone."

With the Jedi's discovery, an evil grin quirked up one side of the prince's mouth. "We prefer to call ourselves replicas -- beings created for the single purpose of destroying the two Jedi who betrayed us and caused us so much pain. It was too bad the Sith got to your Master first, but that still leaves you, Padawan Kenobi." The smile broadened, but turned no less malevolent.

"I had a plan B, a back door as I always do, but I didn't need it after all. I suppose, because I possessed what the ones before me did not. The upper hand….the secret to discovering Obi-Wan's Kenobi's weak spot." 

The Prince knew he didn't have to voice it. He could tell by the look on the Jedi Master's face that Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was talking about. But this was so much fun, he had to keep going. 

"She's a good fuck, you know. I hadn't really expected that. I'll consider it an added bonus."

Obi-Wan knew he had already failed, but in this, he would not give Xanatos the pleasure of another victory, no matter how small. He kept his features calm, his expression serene, although his insides as well as his hands were clenched in rage.

"There's only one slight hitch in my plans." The young man continued, rising from the floor and crossing his arms. "I've got such a sweet deal here and I can't afford having the Jedi Council come down upon my head, so here's what's going to happen."

At that point, the Prince of Almania produced what appeared to be a small silver cylinder, the top half of which contained a liquid that appeared green through the red haze of the energy shield, and the bottom half appeared blue. Separating the two liquids was a thin piece of metal. Obi-Wan immediately recognized the device as some type of detonator, although he didn't know what the two substances were.

"When I first opened the irium mines here, we soon discovered that Almania's particular thread of irium gives off a greenish gas. Harmless in itself, it's deadly when combined with the fuel that the miners were using to drill through the rock. When they made the first tap into a huge irium store, the two gases mixed and kaboom!, there went the mine. The miners too. The explosion took out half of the mountain. This - " Xanatos paused, holding up the cylinder close to his face, "is merely enough to collapse this tunnel, your cell, and most of the palace."

Placing the explosive device back into the pocket of his blood red cloak, the Prince gazed down upon Obi-Wan and smiled. "Don't worry, Master Kenobi, I'll be long gone by that time. Tomorrow morning, Padmé is sending me on an errand to gather some things she needs for the wedding, although I won't be coming back…not that there'll be anything to come back to. You see, this tunnel leads to the newest irium tap, which happens to be located not too far from the palace. Mining accidents do happen, you know."

"Not this time, they don't." It was Anakin's voice that echoed down the hall, and never before had Obi-Wan been so pleased to hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Ah, the Chosen One." Xanatos said with a sneer. "You were supposed to stay behind on Coruscant. Didn't you give the council my message?"

The young Jedi approached slowly, though his lightsaber remained unlit. His silence, however, told the Prince what he wanted to know.

"Good. You played your part very well in this little production of mine. Too bad that you'll have to die along with your Master. That wasn't part of the plan, but two Jedi for one? I'm afraid I can't pass up this opportunity."

To Anakin's surprise, Zar Sotan produced a lightsaber from underneath his dark red cloak, igniting it in a display of similar hue. Along with the appearance of the weapon came the realization that Sotan was in touch with the Dark Side of the Force, and it put Anakin on his guard.

"Ord Mantell is lovely this time of year." Obi-Wan said from behind the energy gate, and Anakin knew exactly what he meant.

Their mission to that particular planet had been harrowing and quite dangerous. Master Kenobi had fallen into a trap and nearly been eaten alive by pack of gundarks. What his Master had just said was a code to tell Anakin to be wary of a trap.

The Jedi stepped up cautiously, igniting his own weapon, which immediately clashed with that of Xanatos'. Anakin was surprised at the power behind the initial swing and he took a couple of steps back to gather the Force about him. However, the energy he depended upon seemed to fluctuate along the long, narrow cavern.

"It's the irium." Xanatos explained in a boasting manner. "If you're not used to it, it can disturb your sense of the Force. You feel it, don't you? You're not sure when you have control of it and when you don't."

"Irium has no effect on the Force." Anakin argued as he blocked and parried a rapid series of swings.

"Okay. It might be the Force shields I had installed through the tunnel. They're on a cycle. Makes for a more interesting battle, don't you think?"

The prince continued to taunt the young man, and Anakin became more concerned as he was backed further and further away from Obi-Wan's cell. At first, he had thought that he wouldn't need the other Jedi's help when dealing with this opponent, but then his Master had always tried to warn him about his over-confidence. Maybe some day, he would listen.

Obi-Wan watched with some trepidation as his former Padawan and Xanatos dueled their way down the tunnel. Anakin was a formidable swordsman. He ought to know. He taught him himself. However, Xanatos was sneaky and would resort to any dirty trick he could think of in order to win.

Down the corridor he could hear them talking, hear Xanatos taunting the young man as their lightsabers whirred and made contact, but he could no longer see them. And so, Obi-Wan folded into a kneeling position by the glowing red gate and tried to focus his thoughts and find some way through the muddled Force to try and communicate with the young man.

His concentration however, was interruptd by a whisper that he barely heard over the hum of the energy field.

"Obi-Wan!" 

The Jedi opened his eyes to see Padme coming toward him. She immediately knelt down and he so much wanted to reach out and hold her, but the red barrier stopped him.

"Padme, you need to leave! It's too dangerous down here! Xanatos probably has traps set up all over the place."

"Obi-Wan." The young woman paused, shaking her head in confusion and worry. "I don't know if I believe you or not! Zar has never been anything but kind toward me and he's never lied to me. You sound as if he is using me just to get to you. Don't you think that's a little far fetched?" 

"Not for Xanatos, it isn't."

Far down the tunnel, the passage became more narrow, and the red blade in front of Anakin continued to swipe at him, effectively blocking any escape path, until the floor beneath the Jedi Knight abruptly gave way and the young man dropped down far below into an open cavern. However, Xanatos, who apparently had constructed these passageways to serve his purpose stood confidently above looking down upon him.

"This is where we part, young Skywalker." The prince said, the red glow of his lightsaber powering off, leaving only the blue glow of Anakin's far below. "You may think of jumping, but I'm afraid there will be nowhere to go. Rest in peace, Jedi."

With that, the opening above Anakin's head collapsed upon itself and sealed shut, leaving him alone in the darkness of the empty cavern. 

The air in the tunnels became deathly quiet and still, and Obi-Wan knew that his time was growing short. He wasn't sure what the silence meant, but if his Padawan had failed, he had to warn Padme. 

"Listen to me, and trust me just one last time. In the pocket of the Prince's cloak is an explosive device -- a silver vial containing two colored gases that Xanatos is intending to use to blow up the palace and us along with it. Find it, and you'll know that I'm telling you the truth."

"Obi-Wan." Padme pleaded.

"Please, Padme. If you ever loved me as much as I love you, then trust me. Now go, before he finds you here. Hurry!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Padmé hurried up the steps leading from the underground prison she hadn't even known existed until following Zar down into it. Its discovery cast serious doubts into her mind. What if the Prince really was this Xanatos character? But how was that possible? And why would he go to so much trouble to trap Obi-Wan on Almania? Why hadn't he just attempted to kill him on Coruscant when he had the chance?

As the young woman re-entered the main floor of the palace, she was out of breath and trying to be as discreet as she could, but several palace personnel saw her, and then the seamstress who had been harassing her all day to try on her gown rushed over.

"Where have you been, my dear? We've been looking all over for you! I have your dress ready for the final fitting."

Padmé, however, was not in the mood to bother with a fitting. "Madame Tarsa, please. I'm much too tired. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"But Mi'Lady! Your wedding is tomorrow eve! Don't you think that's pushing your luck? My skills are adequate, I assure you, but if any alterations need to be made..."

"Tarsa, I believe Miss Amidala would like to wait until morning. Surely, you can allow her that privelege. After all, it is getting rather late."

"As you wish, your highness." The older woman stated with a small smile and a bow, backing away.

Padmé was almost sorry to see her go. It meant that she was left alone Prince Sotan, and before, when his touch had excited her, the gentle grip he held on her arms from behind, sent a shudder of dread through her.

"Come, darling. I'll show you to your room."

With his arm about her waist, Zar led Padmé over to the turbolift that took them to the top of the east tower where his own suite was located, as well as an adjoining one. This set of rooms, he had explained, would someday serve as a nursery.

As he had done every night since their arrival, Zar walked Padmé to the door and then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sleep well, darling. Tomorrow is a big day. For both of us."

Padmé attempted to return the smile he sent her, noticing that now it seemed more like a smirk, but she knew her own smile was a bit shaky. However, Zar didn't seem to notice. He turned and walked away, leaving Padmé hovering in the doorway, wondering what her next move should be.

It was many hours later that the Almanian moon streamed its light into the tower, revealing the senator of Naboo was not sleeping well. In fact, she wasn't sleeping at all. Her nerves hadn't allowed her a moment's rest, and the young woman had spent the night, so far, pacing and fretting.

Finally coming to a decision, Padmé rummaged through her bags and donned the outfit that she had brought along just in case the Prince took her mountain climbing as he had suggested. However, hiking wasn't what was on her mind. It was that silver vial Obi-Wan had mentioned. She just had to see if it was where he said it would be.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Padmé carefully crept into Zar's room, immediately noticing his still, prone form on the bed. The soft, steady sounds of his breathing proved that he was asleep, but still, she had to be careful.

Silently maneuvering through the room, able to see by the moon's illumination only, Padmé found the Prince's cloak flung over the back of a chair that sat next to his bed. She picked it up, paused to look back upon Zar to make sure he was still sleeping, and when she was satisfied he was, slipped her hand into one of the deep pockets, only to discover nothing.

Empty-handed, the young woman explored the pocket on the other side and was surprised to find herself actually disappointed that nothing was there either.

Releasing a huff of frustration at having been made a fool of and nearly ruining her only chance at happiness with Zar, Padmé arranged the cloak back onto the chair and turned to leave. However, a cloud had drifted over the moon, plunging the room into darkness, and as a result, the Senator tripped against the table leg, slamming her shin against the wood.

Containing her gasp of pain, Padmé twisted her head back toward the bed. The Prince stirred, but he apparently still slept soundly. She sighed in relief and then turned back around, grateful that the clouds had moved on past, filling the room once more with a soft white light. A light that glinted off a tiny object on the tall dresser on the opposite side of the room.

Padmé could barely reach the item, but soon had it in her grasp. She held her breath as she brought it down, opened her palm, to see a small silver cyllinder divided in two parts -- one-half filled with a blue liquid, and the other green. On one end was a double prong, and on the other, a timer.

It was the explosive device Obi-Wan had told her about, and the Senator's heart was immediately filled with fear.

Especially so when a deep voice spoke out from behind her.

"Padmé? What are you doing in my room?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

As Padmé turned toward the source of the voice, everything that Obi-Wan had told her about Xanatos flashed through her mind. The Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn gone to the Dark Side after his father had been killed by the Jedi Master. The vow of revenge against Qui-Gon and his apprentice, and the attempts not only on their lives, but Bant Eerin, Obi-Wan's best friend, and Master Yoda as well. The cunning traps he had set whose collateral damage to innocents meant nothing to him. All that mattered was his revenge. 

She had been used in order to get to Obi-Wan and had fallen right into his web of lies and deceit.

She had almost married a madman.

If he was planning on marrying her at all. According to Obi-Wan, Zar….Xanatos was going to blow everything up before a wedding could take place -- killing everyone in the palace, including herself and Obi-Wan.

Well, Padmé couldn't let that happen.

But the Senator realized that even though Xanatos was insane, he wasn't stupid. She would have to be careful. Very careful, if she was going to save Obi-Wan's life. She owed him that much for not believing him in the first place.

Putting on her best smile, Padmé clamped the destructive weapon in her hand and approached the Prince calmly, although she was shaking in her boots, trying her best to accept what she must do.

Xanatos was sitting on the edge of the bed, his cunning gaze eyeing her curiously.

"I missed you." Padmé purred, coming to stand between his long legs. "I wanted to sneak in here and surprise you."

"In that outfit? I hope that's not what you're planning on wearing to bed on our wedding night." The prince replied, eyeing Padmé's form up and down.

"This?" The young woman thought frantically, trying to think of an explanation as to why she was wearing boots, pants, and a sweater. "No…uhm…I couldn't sleep, so I went outside for a walk. I got cold, so I thought I'd come inside and….warm up." She added to her act by twining the fingers of her free hand through the dark locks of Xanatos' hair.

"That's sweet." The young man replied, pulling Padmé's trembling body closer by gripping onto her buttocks. "But what did you have in mind?"

This was the moment, Padmé thought. As long as the vial was anywhere near him, and Obi-Wan was imprisoned, she didn't have a choice. However, the idea now sickened her and it apparently showed on her face.

"You don't look so well, darling." Xanatos said, running his large hands up and down her back, while Padmé placed hers on his shoulders merely for support.

"It's just nerves." The young woman replied.

"What do you have to be nervous about? Surely, you've been with a man before."

"Yes." Padmé admitted, swallowing down the dinner that was threatening to come back up her throat because of what she was about to say. "But never a man like you. Someone so tall, elegant, handsome, intelligent….did I say handsome?"

"Yes, you did." Xanatos replied, reaching down once more to cup her ass. "What do want, Padmé?"

"You. And I don't want to wait any longer."

"You can't even wait one more day?"

"No." Padmé added to her response by using her fingers to unbutton the sleep shirt the Prince wore, while she kept the vial gripped tightly in her hand. "I don't want to disappoint you." She continued, leaning forward to place light kisses along the skin of the chest she'd exposed.

"I'm sure you won't, but if you insist."

It was the first time Xanatos had kissed Padmé with passion. His mouth moved hungrily against hers, his tongue ravaging her own, as his hands slid underneath her woven top. The sweater was pulled off, her undergarment quickly disposed of, and then his attention was focused upon her breasts. Each nipple was devoured in turn, almost painfully so, and Padmé played along, pulling his head possessively to her body in order to disguise what she was trying to do with her other hand.

Dropping the vial onto the carpeted floor, Padmé quickly looked down and scooted it underneath the bed with her foot. Her actions had been made just time because with her very next breath, Xanatos had lifted her and twisted her down upon the bed, immediately continuing his assault. Her boots and pants were jerked from her body, and the Prince soon was naked as well, his erection bobbing thick and long above her face.

"Suck me." He demanded, and Padmé had no choice but to comply. If she didn't, he might become suspicious and Obi-Wan would die.

Taking the length in her mouth, Padmé squeezed her eyes shut tight. She generally liked performing this act with her eyes open so that she could see the pleasure on her lover's face, but not looking was the only way she could pretend it was Obi-Wan above her, thrusting in and out of her mouth.

However, her illusion was temporary. Obi-Wan had always been kind, caring, and a compassionate lover -- making sure that all of Padmé's desires and needs had been met before fulfilling his own.

Xanatos, on the other hand, was showing his true colors. An arrogant, self-centered bastard who thought of nothing but his own desires. He had pulled back and positioned himself, roughly pulling Padmé's legs up and savagely slamming into her without so much as a kiss or to even check and see if she was ready for him.

His head thrown back, his body tense, it was obvious the Prince wouldn't last long, and Padmé was grateful. But as he continued pounding into her, occasionally painfully groping her breasts, tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't try to hide them. If he saw them, he would probably think they were the result of some kind of intense emotional response. A sign of her feelings for him.

The truth was, she was crying because Padmé knew she couldn't keep this from Obi-Wan. And when she told him what she had done, how could he ever forgive her? 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Muscular arms wrapped themselves around her body, a heavy thigh placed on her hip, keeping Senator Amidala pressed firmly into the torso of her captor. She had intended on making an escape and freeing Obi-Wan as soon as the Prince fell asleep, but her position didn't allow it. She wasn't about to wake him as Padmé wasn't sure she could survive another round of fucking Xanatos. She felt bruised from head to toe and ached all over.

She would have to wait until morning, Padmé decided. Surely, he had a hygiene ritual he performed, and during that time was when she would make her move, return to the dungeon and free Obi-Wan.

Only it didn't quite work out that way. Some time during the night, Padmé fell asleep, only to wake up to the agonizing sensation of a hand gripped in her hair, while the Prince screamed in her face. 

"Where is it, you bitch! What did you do with my bomb?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Padmé screamed back, struggling against the powerful hold he had on her head.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know why you came in here tonight."

Wrenching her head back, the Prince drug Padmé off the bed. On the way to the floor, the young woman managed to grab a hold of the sheet, suddenly and shamefully aware that she was naked.

"I don't have time for this!" 

With one hand on the sheet, and one hand on the arm that was dragging her across the floor, Padmé was defenseless, at least until she managed to get to her feet while Xanatos opened the door. However, a futile attempt at kneeing his groin resulted in a punch to her face, which only added insult to the injuries she had already sustained.

"You know?" The Prince seethed as he leaned down into Padmé's dazed expression. "Last night, I actually was beginning to consider keeping you for myself, but you're nothing but a whore, and not a very bright one at that. I'm afraid your fate will now be the same as your friends'."

"Stupid!" Anakin hissed into the darkness of the cave before he managed to retrieve his emergency glowlight from his utility belt. Activating the device, the young man looked about him, taking note of the tall rock walls and the narrowing opening through which he had fallen. The space was about five meters square and as far as he could tell, there were no joints or cracks in the stone. It looked as if had been drilled out of the rock – like a tomb, and then the young Jedi realized that's exactly what it was.

Finding his center, as his Master had taught him, Anakin reached for the Force, timing his attempts with the fluctuations that Xanatos had created throughout the tunnels, and sought its guidance.

Remember your training, he advised himself.

First, to study his opponent. What did he know about Xanatos?

Obi-Wan had told him stories of his long-dead rival, about his lust for vengeance, and his willingness to sacrifice anything and everything to get it, about the sabotaged mine on Bandomeer, of the undercover mining operation there, very similar to what he had set up on Almania. Of his knowledge of technology and machinery, and the cunning ways he had set traps for several Jedi and hidden his tracks in doing so. But what he was best known for was always having a back door, his Master had told him. A way out of a plan gone bad.

"A way out," Anakin repeated, immediately brightening and began another study of his surroundings with renewed effort.

Without the Force, Obi-Wan could not tell how much time had passed, but his insides were reminding him that it was long past third meal and nearing first. But hunger was the least of his worries. Had Padmé done what he suggested and discovered the explosive device? If she had, did she get away? Was she safe?

She had to be. 

Squatted and leaning against the wall, Obi-Wan shot up as he heard the creaking sound of the opening door that led down to the tunnels, and then the sound of reverberating footsteps approaching, which was accompanied by a soft scraping noise, almost as if something or someone was being drug along the floor. A bad feeling inevitably followed and the Jedi caught his breath when Xanatos appeared, bringing up behind him what appeared to be a body wrapped in a sheet. A small body, about the size of woman.

The energy gate was momentarily disabled by a control panel on the opposite wall, but Obi-Wan didn't have the opportunity to escape, because, just as quickly as the impulse struck him, so did the limp body that Xanatos had brought with him.

"Your whore almost fucked up my plans, but don't worry, it's just a temporary set back. Instead of minutes, you've got hours. Make the most of them." 

Peeling back the sheet that wrapped around her head, Obi-Wan gasped at the bruised face revealed to him.

"Oh, Padmé. What have I done?" 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

There was no place to lay Padmé where she would be comfortable. Only stone, cold and damp made up the prison where Obi-Wan was kept. So, instead, the Jedi sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled her body into his lap.

Gentle fingers traced the bruise that was already beginning to show along her left orbital ridge and Obi-Wan silently cursed his situation. Without access to the Force, he couldn't even offer her any healing. So, instead he offered what he could, soothing, kind words, and a gentle, loving touch.

The anger inside of the Jedi was banked for the moment. Held in check behind tight shields and a well-honed temperament. However, when Obi-Wan loosened the sheet from around Padmé's form in order to check for other injuries, his jaw clenched and he desperately reached for the serenity that was slipping away. Along Padmé's neck and chest were several bite marks and small bruises in the pattern of fingerprints. Even further down along her abdomen and pelvic area were more bruises and bite marks.

It was obvious what had happened to her, and it devastated him. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't come, then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe Xanatos would have just let Padmé go, or returned to Coruscant to try and lure him again. Then, he could have taken care of things on his own terms. 

But instead, he had fallen right into the madman's trap, and gotten Padmé hurt in the process.

Wrapping her body back up in the sheet, Obi-Wan carefully drew her closer to his chest and rocked gently.

"I'm so sorry, Padmé. I'm so sorry."

"Obi-Wan?"

His name was spoken in a whisper along his cheek and when the Jedi pulled her back to look upon her face, tears were in his eyes. Tears of remorse and regret. 

However, the tears in the senator's were of gratefulness and relief. She was finally away from Xanatos and in the arms of the man she truly loved. The one she wanted to be with, no matter what. He was all that mattered.

Padmé surprised Obi-Wan by throwing her arms about his neck and pulling him tight. "Thank the stars." She gasped. And then without thought, driven only by need, she kissed him.

Startled at first, Obi-Wan responded quickly, while Padmé deepened the kiss, holding onto him desperately. But then she remembered, and abruptly the senator's head dropped onto his chest where she tried to hide her face in shame.

"What's wrong?" Her response had given Obi-Wan more hope than he had previously thought possible, but her subsequent actions were alarming. "Padmé? What's wrong?" He repeated.

Large, sad eyes drifted up to meet his own. "How can you even look at me? Don't you know what I've done?"

"You did what you had to do." Obi-Wan answered calmly.

However, the look on Padmé's face was anything but calm. "Did I? Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?" At the sign of the Jedi's confusion, Padmé pushed herself away from him, curled up on the floor, pulling the sheet tightly about her body. "You don't, do you?"

Every stone on each wall had been checked. Twice. Nothing was out of place and Anakin could find not a single crack, crease, joint, or anything else that would reveal a hidden door. Nothing.

It was too aggravating. He knew he was right. He had to be. Or else Xanatos would win, and his Master and the senator would die.

Out of frustration, the young Jedi flung a large measure of the Force against the wall from his open fist and stumbled forward as his eyes beheld a ripple along the wall.

The young man waited for the cycle of the dampeners and then threw out the Force once more with the same result. He wasn't sure how it was happening, but there was something about the wall that sensitive to the Force.

Stepping forward to the location of the rippling area, the young man shook his head in wonder and then took a large step of faith forward, suddenly finding himself standing on the other side of his tomb in a long dark hallway.

A slow realization came upon Obi-Wan as he looked upon the young woman. "Xanatos didn't rape you."

"No." Padmé answered quietly after a long pause. "I seduced him." Along with her confession came a look that was born of regret, but also of hope. A hope of forgiveness and understanding.

"Tell me why." 

Padmé heard the words, but couldn't understand the meaning. Was he angry? Curious? Disgusted?

"Because….he caught me sneaking into his room to find the explosive device and I couldn't think of any other way to…." A sob interrupted her explanation as Padmé struggled to finish. "…to save you." 

He couldn't be disgusted, because he was smiling. It wasn't a large smile or even a grin, but one corner of his mouth drew up. "Did you get the device?"

"Yes." Padmé sniffed. "I managed to kick it under the bed. But later…after….after… Later he couldn't find it and that's when he attacked me. I don't remember anything else."

There was an endless silence and Padmé assumed the worse. He wouldn't want anything to do with her now. It was over. Disappointed in herself, the young woman dropped her gaze to the floor.

However, when Padmé finally looked up, she was surprised to see Obi-Wan had crawled over to her and that slight smile was back on his face. "Then you did what you had to do. If you need more than that, then I forgive you."

It took a moment for Obi-Wan's generosity and kindness to register in her mind. And when it did, she realized how genuine it was, and how false and insincere the Prince had actually been.

What was she thinking pushing him away? Just because he wouldn't participate in some ancient ceremony that officially documented what she already knew in her heart? That she belonged to him. She belonged to Obi-Wan Kenobi. But was it that easy?

She concentrated on those lovely gray-green eyes and that hope-filled smile and realized that apparently it was. She didn't deserve him. But she was going to strive to.

"Thank you. And I forgive you too."

"What for? What did I do?" 

Padmé looked at the Jedi dumbfounded before she realized he was attempting to joke. "The engagement party? Remember that? Oh…yeah, right. You probably don't. And trust me, that's a good thing."

"Maybe you can tell me about it some time. I'd really like to hear about it."

"You can count on it. A few years from now when you get a little too high on yourself, I'll bring it up, just to keep you in line."

"I'd appreciate it." Obi-Wan answered back with a larger smile as he reached his hand out to gently cup her face. At first he drew his mouth to the injured cheek and placed a gentle kiss there, and then to the slight swelling at the corner of her eye, drifting down to the tip of her nose and finally to her mouth, where her sweet lips immediately parted to accept him. The Jedi drank of her slowly, reverently -- pulling the very breath from her lungs and making her moan with longing. He wanted Padmé to remember how it was, and realize how it could be. Again.

Padmé paused as she hung in mid air, her body drifting, light as a feather, until reality pulled her back down and a frown settled upon her face. "It won't be like that though, will it? We're not going to get out of here. Xanatos is building another weapon and is going to follow through with his plan."

"He's going to try." Obi-Wan replied, pulling Padmé up to her feet and drawing her against his chest.

"But who's going to stop him?"

"There's always Anakin."

"Anakin?" The senator repeated in surprise. "Is Anakin here?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Are you two ready to leave?"

Obi-Wan and Padmé both turned in surprise to see the young Jedi Knight appear as if by magic, half of his body suspended in the stone wall of Obi-Wan's cell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I don't remember telling you about that particular invention, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as the Knight led them up and out of the dark hallway that he had discovered.

"I don't think you did, Master."

"Then, how did you find the door?"

"I'm afraid that in this one instance," Anakin explained, stopping to look behind him, past the young senator guarded between them to the older Jedi who was bringing up the rear. "Losing my temper actually helped." 

"What?" Padmé asked Obi-Wan as they began walking once more.

"It was an electromagnetic door that Xanatos invented and used to hide his existence from Qui-Gon and I on Bandomeer. It's only noticeable with an application of the Force." 

"It was his back door in case he got caught himself." Padmé answered in understanding, accepting Obi-Wan's offered cloak gratefully. The tunnel through which they traveled was getting colder by the meter and soon she discovered why.

With a swipe of Anakin's hand, a door appeared that led out into the snow-covered mountainside, into which the Prince's palace was built. Several meters below was the space port where Anakin's ship was still docked. 

"Take Padmé down to the ship, Anakin." 

"Where do you think you're going?" Padmé asked in alarm as she stepped toward the Jedi, grabbing onto his arms. "You're not going back in there."

"I have to. If I don't, he won't give up, and you'll never be safe." 

"I will be, as long as I'm with you." Padmé held onto Obi-Wan desperately. However, her words were not as convincing as she had hoped they would be.

"We both know that's not possible."

At the crestfallen look that showed on the senator's face, Obi-Wan hurriedly explained. This wasn't the same old argument. Things would never be the same between them again. He was going to make sure of that.

"I can't be with you all the time, but I intend on being with you every second that I can. However, when I have to be away, I want to make sure that you are safe, and bringing Xanatos to justice is the only way." 

A small smile appeared on her face before Padmé nodded her head in a hesitant agreement. She then reached up and held Obi-Wan tight, throwing her arms about his neck.

Obi-Wan relished the sensation of her body against him. He could feel every curve of her through the thin sheet that separated his touch from her skin, but time was growing short. Xanatos was probably preparing a second explosive device and Obi-Wan had to stop him before he could complete it.

"Be careful." She whispered against his cheek before the Jedi let her go.

"Here. You might need this." Anakin offered his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan refused it.

"You might need it yourself. I have other plans for the Prince of Almania." Obi-Wan replied, seeing visions of the man struggling to breathe while the Jedi's hands were gripped tightly around his throat.

With some reluctance, the young Knight agreed and then turned to the senator, lifting her barefooted form in his arms.

Obi-Wan watched from the tunnel as Anakin carried Padmé and began their trek down the mountainside before turning to retrace his steps and enter the passage that led out of the tunnel and back into the palace.

Once reaching the main floor, the Jedi skirted the hub of activity, stopping a young, flustered male along the way to ask where the prince was.

A turbolift took him up the West Tower, but Obi-Wan stopped it before reaching his destination. He didn't wish to show up quite so announced.

Opening the roof panel inside the lift, he pulled his body up the cables to the next door and pried it open with his hands. Once inside, Obi-Wan searched with the Force, picking up the distinct sounds of glass upon glass coming from down a circular hall, which led to a solid-appearing wall.

With a subtle application of the Force, the surface of the wall rippled, and soon revealed an entrance -- dark and foreboding.

Following the continuing noises led him to an open area surrounded by windows with a grand view of Almania. In the center of the room was a long durasteel table, covered with bottles and tubes, tools, and burners. 

It was Xanatos' lab, but the Prince was nowhere to be seen. And no longer to be heard.

With a strong urging from the Force to move to the side, Obi-Wan did so, just in time to miss the downswipe of a red lightsaber, which would have split him in two. 

Xanatos appeared from behind him, bearing the deadly weapon and eyeing Obi-Wan with a sneer.

"I may have underestimated you this time. But it won't happen again." The crazed older man promised, backing Obi-Wan across the room.

"Won't it? Do you realize how long I've been outsmarting you? How many attempts have you made and failed?"

"None." 

"Come now." Obi-Wan toyed, beginning to see the flame of hatred burning in the Prince's stare. "If you're the fourth, that means you've failed three times already."

"That was the others. I told you, I'm smarter than them."

A swipe of the red 'saber went over his head as Obi-Wan ducked and rolled across the floor, immediately coming back up to his feet. 

"You're the same. The same weaknesses, flaws, and fears."

"I'm not afraid of you." Xanatos spat back, shoving aside a metal stool that went flying across the floor with a crash.

"I'm not armed." Obi-Wan's hands spread wide.

The thought of exacting his revenge with his bare hands was too tempting for Xanatos to pass up, and so he relinquished his lightsaber, lay the disengaged hilt on the nearby table, and was immediately met with the full impact of Obi-Wan slamming into him.

The two rolled across the laboratory floor until the Prince's arm came across Obi-Wan's neck. However, the Jedi managed to stand, flipping the older man over his back and down onto the floor. Surprisingly agile, Xanatos jumped to his feet and blocked several blows before deliverying one of his own to Obi-Wan's jaw. 

Arm in arm, the two men grappled for a foothold, knocking over the table with the chemicals that Xanatos had been building his explosive weapon with. Chemicals of blue and green that slowly crept across the stone floor, running parallel to one another.

Butting the Prince's head with his own stunned Xanatos and he stumbled back, only to feel the impact of Obi-Wan's fist slam into his face. A sickening crack sounded out and Xanatos knew his jaw was broken, but instead of succumbing to the pain, it only fueled his anger, and he ran head first into the Jedi's stomach, propelling them both to the wall.

Obi-Wan left out an "oof" as the air was shoved from his lungs, but he held onto Xanatos tight, bringing an elbow down onto the Prince's back, sending him careening to the floor, where he lay sprawled, groaning and catching his breath. 

Obi-Wan backed up, wiping the blood that oozed from his lip with the back of his hand and looked at the wheezing and gasping man upon the floor.

He should end this now. Choke the life out of him. Xanatos deserved it. After everything he had done to Padmé, he deserved to die.

But the Force beckoned once more, and the Jedi Master released his anger, along with a long sigh. He couldn't do it. It went against everything he believed in.

"You're going back to Coruscant to stand trial." Obi-Wan announced as Xanatos drug himself from off the floor. "You're going to pay for everything you've ever done. Past and present."

Xanatos' expression did not change with Obi-Wan's declaration. In fact, the Jedi noticed instead, a cheerful grin spread over the madman's face. 

Readying himself for anything, the Jedi Master was not quite prepared for what he saw.

From inside the pocket of his vest, the Prince produced a vial. Similar to the one that he had shown him before. Freshly made and ready to detonate.

"I guess I'm like my predecessors after all. If I have to kill myself, then I will. But at least I'll take you with me."

With his Force prescience, Obi-Wan could see the destruction of the laboratory and the tower. There was no way to escape.

Except for maybe one. The windows. But he wasn't the one going out them.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tell Qui-Gon I said hello."

Quickly summoning the Force, the Jedi Master concentrated it all in his hand, and with a powerful thrust forth, shoved a very surprised Prince crashing through one of the room's many windows.

In a desperate final effort, the doomed man managed to detonate the device he still held in his hand before plunging to his death, and it erupted in a ball of green fire whose destructive waves slammed into and collapsed the West Tower of the Almanian Palace where Obi-Wan had stood. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Padmé had hurriedly donned a blue unisuit she had found in the locker on board Anakin's vessel and was pulling on the second, one-size-too-large boot when she heard the explosion. 

Rushing outside into the space port, she was met by Anakin, who, himself was watching the collapse of the palace tower. 

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé screamed as the structure caved in on itself.

"He's okay." Anakin reassured her, able to feel the Jedi's life force along their old training bond, although it was definitely muted. "But he's injured. You stay here while I.." The young Knight hadn't finished speaking before the senator had bolted from his side, and was soon shoving her way through the crowd that was chaotically trying to flee the palace. 

Unlike everyone else, she was trying to get inside. 

"Mi'Lady!" It was one of the palace guards who stopped her. "I'm so pleased you're all right! But where's Prince Sotan?"

"In the tower." Was Padmé's audible answer. "Hopefully." Was the additional word she kept to herself.

"You're not going up there! The structure is unstable. We're evacuating the palace."

Padmé liked Captain Arbay, but if he didn't move out of her way…

"She's with me."

A solid grip pulled at the young woman's arm as Anakin whisked her away. Together, they took the flight of stairs leading up to the West Tower, until the ascension was blocked by debris.

"Maybe you should stay.." This time, the young man saved his breath, as Padmé had already gone ahead of him and was plowing through the rubble, calling out his Master's name.

Nearly an hour had gone by, when, at the young Jedi's direction, they had reached the location where the Force was leading Anakin, and Padmé heard a moan from underneath a fallen truss. 

"Let me." Anakin said as he lifted the wooden structure with the Force.

Immediately Padmé was sliding down a slope of flooring to where the Jedi Master lay. 

"Obi-Wan?" Sweeping aside copper locks that were crusted with blood, Padmé gingerly touched upon a gash along his forehead before checking him for other injuries. He seemed stable, but she was no medic or healer.

Anakin was soon there and lay his hand upon the older man's temple.

"Slight concussion, several bruises and cuts, but I think that's it. He should awaken soon."

Padmé sighed in relief and smiled as gray-green eyes blinked open at her. Obi-Wan's responding smile quickly turned to a wince as the adrenaline subsided to give way to the pain from his injuries.

"We're quite the pair." Padmé said to him, sweeping her hand along his cut and bruised face, as Obi-Wan chuckled, winced again, and then brushed his own caress along the young woman's bruised cheek. 

---------------------------

Having secured the ship's navigation to hyperspeed, Obi-Wan left Anakin at the controls and wandered back into the belly of the Republic Cruiser to check on Padmé. He found her lying halfway across the bed, one boot having been removed, the zipper on her unisuit halfway down, sound asleep.

Quietly moving to her, the Jedi removed the other boot and eased Padmé across to the other side of the bed before removing his own clothing down to his leggings, and joined her there, careful not to disturb her. She had been through quite an ordeal and needed the rest.

Obi-Wan propped himself up on his arm by her side in order to study her before he sought rest for himself. In appreciation of her beauty, his eyes followed down the line of her nose, lips, and chin, neck, and exposed swell of her breasts, until his perusal was interrupted by a zipper. A nudge from the Force removed the obstruction and the rest of her torso lay open to his gaze -- her soft, flat abdomen as well as a few dark curls lying further down.

However, Obi-Wan's gaze was drawn back to her stomach and he remembered their conversation from earlier. Xanatos had taken her. He had had Padmé. What if?….

The Jedi Master tried to shake the thought from his mind, but it continued to plague him until he finally gave in and hovered his hand over her belly, using the Force to check for any sign of emerging life.

The response was negative and Obi-Wan breathed his relief, however, his hand stayed in its phantom caress, slowly sweeping across Padmé's lower belly, as he discovered how wonderful it would be to some day perform this test and the results be positive instead. That inside of her womb, a new life was forming. A life that they had created together.

It would be wonderful, he decided, and was surprised not only at himself, but the acknowledgment and support that the Force was providing along with his decision.

Perhaps a boy. A son that he could train to become a Jedi.

An uninhibited smile crept over the Jedi Master's face at the thought before being startled by a voice, albeit a quiet one.

"What are you doing?" Padmé asked upon seeing Obi-Wan's hand drifting over her in a lazy pattern, and then noting the large grin upon his face.

"I was just thinking how great it would feel to be a father."

Obi-Wan's answer was not what the senator was expecting to hear, and she was stunned to silence.

"Do you still want to have a family with me?"

Was she still asleep and dreaming? Padmé waited, checked her senses and then began nodding slowly, desperately trying to find her voice. "Yes." She whispered out at last. 

"Good." Obi-Wan replied, his grin turning to a mischievous smirk as he pulled the leggings from his body and threw them across the ship's cabin. "Then let's make one. Right now." 

Arching her back, Padmé assisted with the removal of the unisuit she wore, and it soon joined Obi-Wan's leggings on the other side of the room.

Urging her lover closer, Obi-Wan lowered his head and suckled her lips before deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue along inside, twining it with her own. His previously drifting hand found purchase in dark, coarse curls as his fingers played in them, reaching further down to find Padme liquidy hot and slippery to his touch. However, before sinking his fingers into the depths of her, Obi-Wan pulled out of the kiss and looked at the young woman questioningly.

"Tell me something. Were you really going to marry him?"

Oh gods. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't lie to him. She never had, and wasn't about to start. "I'm afraid so." Padmé admitted, gasping as she felt one digit thrust inside of her.

"Were you actually in love with him?" Obi-Wan asked as he added a second finger to the first, probing her gently.

Padmé's heart rate increased along with the pressure of Obi-Wan's fingers moving inside of her. "I'm not sure. I think I was just searching for something."

"Marriage?" 

"Perhaps."

"Then consider your search over."

A calloused thumb swept over her swollen clitoris and had Padmé arching off the bed, her moan of pleasure caught up in the Jedi's mouth as he leaned down and devoured it in his kiss. Continuing the motions of his fingers and thumb had Padmé writhing beneath him and Obi-Wan withdrew from her mouth, wanting to look at her beautiful face when she reached orgasm.

A litany of the word 'yes' was uttered on panting breaths and Padmé's inner muscles spasmed and gripped Obi-Wan's hand as he continued moving, thrusting in and out of her slowly before removing his fingers completely and brushing her lips with his tongue.

"Was that your answer?" Obi-Wan teased.

Padmé chuckled as soon as she caught her breath, pulling her lover down once more for a deep and prolonged kiss. "Yes." She answered. "Now, about this family…"

"I was just getting to that." Obi-Wan jokingly replied as he shifted his body over her, and maneuvered his cock into her welcoming heat. "Padmé Amidala." He said as he thrust into her deeply, feeling their pelvises collide and grind together, stilling his body suddenly. "Will you marry me?"

"On one condition." Padmé replied, urging Obi-Wan to move by rotating her hips, which he did, before grinding into her once again.

"What's that?"

"Promise me, you won't sing at our engagement party."

After casting her a teasing look of shock, Obi-Wan then smiled gently. "I promise." He said, beginning his thrusts in earnest, ceasing any further conversation. But his thoughts were determined, his mind made up. He would promise her anything, give her anything that was within his power to give. Just as long as they were together- forever.

That was all that mattered.

-End- 


End file.
